Legend of Zelda: Tale of the 4 Pillars
by WriterHenshin33
Summary: This is a fan fiction about the events I would like to have happen after Skyward sword, and It's not too crazy but not too boring and expected, so hang in there for the story!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Tale of the 4 Pillars

After the sky worlds true bottom was discovered, it was notified that the same thing could occur what happened to the lower world before our hero came, so in order to keep from said disaster, the four pillars where set up, containing Courage, Power, Wisdom, and Uniting. These all were gods brought together by the main god of unity. This forever lasting peace was stolen out balance by the unsettling made by the underworld pillar, Vatti. By tricking each 3 powers into fighting, making the god of Uniting weak, so, with his last powers, sealed all the pillars magic away, believing Vatti had left. Thus, he was left freedom to rain over the world with a cast of darkness and despair, only if said hero of prophecy Wielded the Quad Sword, the sword containing of many strength, only time itself will tell….

Pillar 1: part 1

In the beautiful village of ruby, a small boy sleeps at home waiting for the Knight ceremony to begin…. Un-knowing of the journey ahead. "Link!", yelled the Chief, old enough to have been rumored before to have lived in the sky world himself. "Hurry up! In no means should me our the princess wait for you to rise". Annoyingly, the only thing that got him up was the mention of the princess herself, Zelda. Ah Zelda, said to be a beauty of the world on her own, the sudden glimpse of her makes all feel right in the world, descendent of the Princess of Skyward. The only hardship is getting close enough to her to breath right next to her. Oh but it wasn't her fault of so, she is the nicest and fairest of the land, instead, it was the Chief… you see, THE CHIEF IS HER FATHER… so protection of such a holy body is needed largely. Link arose from bed, feeling stiff and broken from yesterday, after helping some of the townsfolk's children catch the Kabuteri Beetles (based off the _**kabutomushi, meaning horned beetle in Japanese).**_ Doing so reminded him of when he was younger, before joining the pillar knights. While sorting his room, Link notice the grand Pillar, the Pillar of Uniting, a holy sight too see before, but now it is only just a moth covered, moth welcoming monument that is kicking and splattered with fruit waste everyday. Walking outside, Link took a long look around, running towards the castle in search of Zelda, but he always has to remember the castle map, the whole thing is a maze. It was no surprise that Link and Zelda were that tight to meet each other in the castle, definitely wasn't the first. Since their parents have already been friends when they where younger, Link is the outsider that has been the closest to the princess near castle workers and family. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! This sound bounced around as Link knocked on the door, doors in the castle need to be knock loudly for the person in the room to hear them. "Who is it?", Zelda said, answering the door while her beautiful voice went of in the distance… But just as soon as the door was opened, a huge strand of light boomed in the distance, meaning trouble for both.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pillar 1: part 2**_

Zelda and Link ran out of the room, breathing heavily while run as fast as they could to the sight of have the castle being covered in a sickening, dark violet vine cover part of the castle, with on of the knight standing in which. "Oh, hello princess", the knight said with a grim smile scary enough to scare a witch away, "I'm sorry about the mess my lord made this place quite the scene, eh". "What is wrong with you! Who is this Lord"? Even Link was scratching his head, wondering about such a person. All of a sudden, the knight transformed into a pig like monster, expelling a huge violet sound wave strong enough to move an entire forest. Link had never have felt such an amazing blast of energy. Him and Zelda got knocked back to the wall like a thrown ball, hitting the wall with such a force. "Princess, it was fun playing this game but as of know, we'll have to grow up and get serious, my master has been waiting so for such a long time since the seal of the pillars. A princess with the same magic of the Skyward pri-". His speech was interrupted when the chief fiercely stabbed a fierce sword into the man's back. "Leave my daughter and her friend alone", the Chief exclaimed loudly. Despite being strongly pierced, the man grabbed the sword, and slashed at the Chief, striking him on the floor with a big smack. By the time it was over, the man took out a necklace and held it at Zelda's chest. "What are you doing", Zelda said before it took effect. "Just what I was made for…", the man said so as a blue spirit crying help while being sucked into the powerful necklace. Just as Link had noticed Zelda's condition, he tried to jump in and stop him. Alas, it was too late. "Thanks for the powerful donation, princess. Vatti shall surely be happy", the man said while disappearing into the darkness. Zelda in a second fell flat to the floor, starting to harden into to stone. Link had not known what to do, until suddenly….


End file.
